Mobile telecommunications have developed location-based services based on the ability to identify with particular certainty wherein a network a wireless device is located. Service providers have moved beyond location-based services to utilize the location information for other purposes. Currently there exists a family safety feature wherein a parent or other authorized family member is able to obtain location information of their children's whereabouts by tracking the location of their mobile device. This is valuable for parents who want to ensure that their children are where they should be, or if the children are traveling, that the children are safely enroute or have safely arrived. However, that piece of mind only goes so far. While the parents are able to ascertain where the children are located, the parents do not know the conditions of that location.
Mobile telecommunications providers have also developed video share/video streaming products wherein videos are streamed from a server to a subscriber based on a request from the subscriber. It is also possible for a mobile device to stream video from the mobile device to a server under the control of the mobile device. However, the ability to control the streaming of video from a remote location is not possible. Moreover, other functionality of mobile devices which may be advantageous to a parent of supervisor is not able to be controlled remotely
Accordingly, there is a need for an added security feature wherein video share and other functionality of a mobile device may be originated remotely.